


Lemondrop Degeneration

by IsaChu



Series: Corpse Party AU because I want to live in denial that almost everyone is dead [1]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Yuka is a fucking idol, future trigger warning, more characters will be added as the story goes on - Freeform, this is going to be gorey-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaChu/pseuds/IsaChu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuka Mochida, a sweet, but popular idol, gets a new security guard because of recent events involving the death of many popular idols. Will she be able to overcome this tragic fate, or will her security guard not be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemondrop Degeneration

**Author's Note:**

> yES IM FINALLY STARTING THIS AU BLESS  
> I'm finally doing it because I just finished "Show by Rock!". Needless to say, I adored it.  
> Btw, this is Yuka's story. There will be 2 more different main stories (and many others shall come I hope so), and I hope i don't get lazy.

_He was near, she knew._

_He was going to punish her for trying to run away, she knew._

_Where was he, she asked herself, the one who said that would protect her._

_His footsteps were getting closer. She curled more in an attempt to be more hidden than before, as she quietly cried in fear. She could smell his scent._

_And then, she saw light._

* * *

 

The show was tiring, but Yuka didn't minded at all; She loved to sing, especially for her dear fans.

Once again, her show was a sucess; it's been a few weeks since she became really popular among the teenagers. Everyone loved Yuka Mochida, the 19-year old idol where no matter what happened, always flashed out a smile. And why wouldn't she? Her life was perfect; This was everything she hoped to be, a loving girl with loving fans. She was sponsored by the great Niwa Corporation, known for many successful projects. Yuka was definitely one of them. She had charm, charisma, kindness; a perfect way to lure people into her songs. Her outfits were always in pastel colors, frills, and ribbons (something that she adored). The only problem was that she was a solo success; They tried many times to fit her into an idol group, but their budget would always be lower, since Yuka was not in the spotlight. So they decided that her being a solo project was better.

After the show and the authograph session was over, Yuka was resting in the dressing room; Taking off her makeup, changing her clothes to something more casual, breathing slower. She was used to this, and she adored the feeling of having all her wishes becoming true.

Well, almost all of them, but her wish of becoming a bride is a story for another day.

As she finished to put on her shoes, a lady entered the dressing room.

"Ms. Mochida?" She called. Yuka jumped a little, not noticing the woman before.

"Y-yes?" She answered quickly.

"I work for Ms. Niwa. She expects to see you in her office when you're ready. There's a car waiting outside already." The woman spoke as Yuka hurriedly picked her bag up. "Shall we go?"

"All right." Yuka answered, smiling softly.

* * *

 

She trembled a little as she entered the building. Ms. Niwa was her agent, somebody she really respected, since she was a young and mature lady. But still, she felt some sort of fear towards her. Yuka never truly understood why, but it was better to not think that much about it. When she stopped daydreaming, she realized she was already inside the elevator. Yuka had always been an absent-minded girl, though that never bothered anybody else except herself; she hated it.

As the elevator stopped and opened its doors on the 5th and last floor, Yuka searched for the doors with a metal sign on one of them written " **Niwa Aiko** " and opened them when found. 

The office was... rather odd. Many weird objects were aligned in the shelves; spooky-looking dolls, stones with awkward shapes, and many other unknown itens Yuka could not describe properly. In the large desk, sat Aiko, with her usual purple kimono and her long, dark hair, playing with one of the stones as one tall, quiet, black haired man stared at her. As Yuka stepped in the office, both of them changed their focus towards the girl. She shaked lightly at their gazes as she smiled awkwardly.

"H-hello, Niwa-san..."

"Oh, Yuka! So you finally came." She said, getting up from her chair to reach and greet the young idol. The man did not change his expression nor his posture, causing an uneasiness on Yuka. "How was the show? Was it good?" Aiko asked, making Yuka focus on her once more.

"Oh, y-yes! Like every show, it was lovely!" She chirped happily. "Why did you called me for? Did I do anything wrong or..?"

"Oh, no! You are perfect as always, Yuka!" Aiko said quickly, holding the younger girl's shoulders warmly. "You did nothing wrong! I called you for another completely different reason!"

"Then, why did you called me?"

Aiko's smile faded, and seriousness came to her face.

"Yuka, have you seen the newspaper recently?" She asked. Yuka just shook her head. "Don't have time to anymore..." She replied sheepishly.

"I undestand..." Aiko said, leading the yound idol to a newspaper on her desk. "Then, I'll ask for you to read this one's first page, please."

As Yuka picked up the newspaper, she got horrified as she saw the first picture. It was the body of a girl, but mutilated in every single way. Her belly was teared open, her intestines were pulled out of her body. Her arms were chopped off, and her legs had many stab marks per leg. Her face was pratically unrecognizable, and Yuka would never find out who she was if it wasn't for the title of the news. She started to read it with attention and fear.

 

**Bunbunmaru News/April 13th/Saturday**

**Idol Massacre**

**Fujiwara Mina found dead this morning; The fifth idol murdered since the start of the year.**

**W** e are already in April, and yet the tragedy has not yet died. Ever since the start of the year, a mysterious serial killer started murdering young popular idols for not apparent reason. This time, the victim was Fujiwara Mina, a 17-years old girl who had just become a rather popular idol. She was found dead on April 12th, inside her own room **(See picture above)**. There was no sign of anybody in her house before the murder occured. The weapon of the crime was apparently a kitchen knife, though specialists say the murder also used his hands during the murder, unfortunately with gloves, since there were no fingerprints in the knife, found in the idol's kitchen.

 **F** ujiwara Mina lived alone since last year, when her parents died in a car crash and she had no family left. She worked as an idol for 2 years, and was about to graduate from school.

 **"I** Really am shocked with the fact that Mina is dead. She were always so cheerful, so beautiful..." **-Heigen Makoto (Fujiwara Mina's boyfriend).**

 **T** he most intriguing fact is that Fujiwara Mina was not the first idol that got mysteriously murdered; she's the fifth case this year. The first one was Kaneki Rina, 18-years old, murdered in January 24th. The second one was Morisaki Hiroka, 23-years old, murdered in February 10th. The third one was Yasaka Yuki, 21 years-old, murdered in February 26th. And the fourth one was Tsubota Rika, 18-years old, murdered in March 18th. It's been almost confirmed that the murderer is the same in all the 5 cases, since they were murdered pratically in the same way.

 **A** pparently, his victims are recent popular idols, though the reason why is still unknown. According to Fujiwara Mina's fanclub, tomorrow there will be a tribute for her and her songs, made by her fans.

 

"You understand why I asked you to read it, right?" Aiko asked, staring at the shelves filled with her beloved spiritual objects. Yuka was quiet. Aiko quickly continued. "You've became quite popular this last months, and Fujiwara Mina was found dead in a nearby city. I really fear that you can be this killer's next target."

"....What am I going to do?" Yuka asked. Her voice was low, probably terrified.

"You will keep doing everything you usually do." Aiko answered. "However, I shall take some measures."

"Measures?" Yuka faced Aiko. She was on the verge of crying. She did not wanted her life to end like that, not at all.

"Yes." Aiko said, staring at the quiet man, who actually did not changed his posture at all. The man nodded and approached the two ladies. "This is going to be your new security guard. He's going to take care of you until this serial killer gets caught." Yuka seemed to light up a little, and started to look at the man. He smelled like lemons. Yuka liked that scent.

"Mister... Thanks for taking care of me." She said, quietly.

"It will be my pleasure." He said, expressionless. His voice was low-pitched, and sounded pretty cold.

"...What's your name?" She asked, smiling.

The man stared at her for a while before replying.

"...Kizami." He answered. "Yuuya Kizami."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe i actually finished this chapter omFG  
> also, theres an easter egg there that i added because im fucking trash  
> Well, thanks for reading!~


End file.
